


It Might Be More A Way Of Saving Than Valentines Day

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Series: It Might Be A Little More Than Hate [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Face-Masks, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Sarcasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun, fluff, humor and smut. Derek visits Stiles but is only aloud to enter under Stiles' terms and conditions. 'If I let you in it means you have to do as I say. You watch rom-coms with me and eat ice-cream and whatever else I think is suitable for this little – whatever it is - without growling, frowning or threatening violence in any way.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be More A Way Of Saving Than Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm terrible I know. This was supposed to come out on Valentine's Day but since I started it then that didn't really happen. I hope you enjoy this, it's a little bit of fun and Derek and Stiles get to be happy for a little while. This also may explain a few things to you about their 'situation.'

Stiles hates Valentines Day. He hates that for one day a year everyone who has a partner has to post declarations of love onto Facebook, Twitter and Instagram that probably aren’t even real. They’re expected to act like their relationships aren’t crap and spend a whole day together, giving stupid gifts to one another and then spend the night snuggling together watching a movie.

 

Stiles hates that he’s not in one of those relationships he hates so much.

 

Stiles is literally a walking, talking Valentines Day cliché. He is currently in his batman pj’s on the couch in the living room watching a rom-com with a pint of cookie dough ice-cream between his crossed legs as his best friend is out on a date. And it’s only 4pm.

 

He’s considering putting on a face mask just for the hell of it when the door bell rings.

 

Of course the only way to get up from the sofa is to get out from the comfortable nook where he’s made his own butt space but he does it, albeit grudgingly, groaning as he stands and walks towards the door.

 

‘I swear to God if this isn’t pizza or something I’m gonna cut a bitch for disturbing me.’ he calls as he opens the door and sees tall dark and handsome standing there. ‘Ooohhh no. No way are you coming in here because if you do then we’ll have sex and I’m not up for the self deprecating crap tonight.’ Derek looks slightly guilty and stiles throws his hands in the air, ‘That’s totally what you’re here for isn’t it?!’

 

Stiles turns, not waiting for an answer and slams the door on Derek’s annoying, chiselled face.

 

‘Come on Stiles, just open the door.’

 

‘Nope. No way, I am spending the night alone watching ‘mean girls’ and ‘love actually’, by myself and the only sex I will be having is with my own hand because it’s one thing to be alone on valentines, it’s another to spend it with ‘a guy you have sex with so you can both stop being angry, or scared’ and I am not stooping that low.’ he speaks to the door.

 

‘Stiles-’

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘I brought pizza.’ Derek tries.

 

‘Maybe I don’t want pizza,’ Stiles replies, leaning his back against the door.

 

‘It’s you. Of cause you want pizza.’ Stiles can practically hear the eye-roll.

 

‘Fine. If I let you in-’

 

‘You will.’He hates that tone of voice. Derek’s always confident. Well, most of the time.

 

‘If I let you in it means you have to do as I say. You watch rom-coms with me and eat ice-cream and whatever else I think is suitable for this little – whatever it is - without growling, frowning or threatening violence in any way.’

 

‘And then we can have sex right?’ Derek inquires.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes as his tongue comes out to lick his lips as he tries not to smile, ‘maybe.’

 

He moves from the door and starts walking back to the living room hearing the click of the front door as it opens and closes behind Derek.

 

Stiles changes the DVD to ‘mean girls 1’ because the second one is frankly, rubbish before turning back to Derek who is, thankfully sitting next to his space and not in it but he is staring at it, ‘really Stiles? How long have you been sitting there for?’

 

Stiles raises a hand to his chin, thinking for a second, ‘around four hours I think.’ he nods, ‘definitely 4 because I woke up at 12.’

 

Derek sighs, shaking his head, ‘You are ridiculous Stiles.’ he smirks slightly, ‘it’s a perfect butt indent though.’

 

‘Of course it is, it’s my butt.’ Stiles replies cheekily as he picks up the pint of ice cream from the table and grabs another spoon from the kitchen before returning to the sofa and his favourite spot, ‘since it’s not time for dinner yet we’re gonna get acquainted with your new pals.’ He shoves the cookie dough into Derek’s hands, ‘meet Ben and Jerry. They’re great at listening.’

 

Derek doesn’t argue as Stiles expects him to, he simply takes a spoon and tucks in before turning to the TV.

 

‘What is this crap Stiles?’

 

Stiles slaps him for his blasphemy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

‘Stiles. No.’ Derek growls and doesn’t budge as Stiles grabs him by the arm, trying to pull him off of the sofa.

 

‘You are breaking so many rules here Derek. You weren’t supposed to growl or say no to anything I wanted to do,’ he pouts at Derek, ‘and this is hurting my arm so there your physical violence as well.’

 

Derek rolls his eyes but his hold releases slightly, ‘our agreement didn’t consist of face-masks Stiles. I have done everything else you wanted to!’

 

He had, after the cookie-dough and ‘mean girls’ they’d eaten the pizza, which Derek had gotten his favourite toppings on. After that Derek had watched three more movies with him although he had moaned about Percy Jackson.

 

 

*****

 

‘ _This is not a rom-com Stiles. This is a children’s movie.’ Derek frowns at the screen as if the power of it will stop the DVD from playing._

 

‘ _Stop frowning,’ Stiles can’t help but smirk that he does, ‘It is a rom-com, can’t you see all the SUT between Percy and Annabeth?’_

 

‘ _That is true I suppose but that still doesn’t make it a comedy.’_

 

‘ _He cut Medusa’s head off, Derek! That is comedy gold!’_

 

‘ _Whatever you say, Stiles.’_

 

‘ _Damn straight! Now watch the movie Sourwolf.’_

 

 

*****

 

 

Derek relents when Stiles unleashes his eyes on him, whiskey colours whisking around the orbs as he stares up imploringly at Derek, Derek wants to let him win. Just like he always does, ‘fine but what happens here, stays here.’

 

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ Stiles smiles innocently and Derek finally relents, allows Stiles to pull him up and towards the kitchen.

 

Stiles opens the fridge and Derek sits at the tabletop, watching the younger man rummage through it.

 

‘Can’t believe I’m asking this but how do you even make a face-mask?’ Derek questions, elbows on the table as he leans on his hands.

 

‘To be honest with you Derek, I have no clue but I guess the best thing to do is to make it up as I go along.’ He pulls something from the fridge before grabbing something from the cupboard, ‘I’m sure shredded wheat and chocolate are good for your face right?’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles had melted the chocolate as Derek crushed the cereal at Stiles’ command. Currently, Stiles was finishing the masterpiece that was Derek’s now chocolate covered face.

 

‘You know I hate this right?’ Derek mumbles, trying not to get to lost in the way Stiles’ fingers are dragging over his face.

 

‘No you don’t,’ Stiles replies idly, ‘I think you look great.’

 

‘Yes, well, you would. You love seeing me make a fool of myself.’ Stiles giggles and Derek loves that sound, Stiles is always loud even though he’s calmed down a lot recently but when he giggles like that, subdued and so plainly _happy_ , it’s a sound Derek constantly craves to hear.

 

‘You’re right. I do, but this is my favourite ever!’

 

‘Why?’ Derek ponders out loud.

 

Stiles fingers are going through Derek’s hair as he smiled down at the older man, ‘because you’re not shouting at me or growling. Or even frowning,’ Stiles moves his thumb over where Derek frown would normally lie, ‘you’re just being you with me and I can’t tell you how grateful that makes me.’ Stiles is the one frowning now, ‘so. Just. Thank you.’

 

Derek can’t help but smile back at him and it feels great, to let the smiles out that Stiles never fails to bring to the surface. So of course Derek has to break the moment, he can’t let himself have any kind of hope.

 

‘Can I take this of now then?’

 

Derek thought Stiles would be annoyed at him for that but he simply smirks, ‘I think I know a better way.’

 

Stiles leans down until his lips touch the underside of Derek’s chin where he lets his tongue poke out. It drags up Derek jaw until Stiles meets his ear and the werewolf is surprised to hear them both moan, ‘you taste amazing.’ Stiles tells him, ‘even better than normal.’

 

The human sits up more then, ‘take off your clothes Derek.’ He does as he says and Stiles picks up the bowl full of the ‘face-mask’ as he does. The younger man pushes Derek back until he’s lying down and Stiles climbs on top of him, knees either side and takes the spoon, dragging the melted chocolate and cereal over Derek’s chest and between the crevasses of his abs. As the shreddies scape over his nipples Derek shivers, has no idea how he’s so aroused already. Probably because of what might come. Or whome.

 

Derek thinks he might die when the chocolate falls over his thighs and Stiles lets it drip onto his cock, rivulets moving down and behind his balls.

 

When Stiles is satisfied he puts down the bowl and licks down Derek’s neck and lower down to his chest, licking up every morsel with his tongue, he’s especially ruthless with his nipples as he sucks and bites at them to make sure every trace is gone.

 

Stiles’ tongue darts to his abs next, dipping in his navel and swirling down every divert like he can’t get enough.

 

Derek is _not_ ready for it when Stiles bites and sucks at his thighs until they’re red with hickeys that keep fading.

 

Stiles has _always_ been a tease when it comes to sex but this is getting to levels where Derek feels like he’s going to explode.

 

‘Please, Stiles. Please.’

 

‘Mmmm, I love it when you beg.’ Stiles licks up Derek’s shaft, ‘do you want it Der?’

 

‘Yes. Yes. Please Stiles, I love it when you do that. I love it when you give me your mouth.’

 

Stiles smirks below him before swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock and pushing down, tight and warm and so _wet._

 

It’s obscene and fills Derek up with so much pleasure, his head spinning and his muscles tightening, he feels as though all his senses are blown and he’s not even orgasmed yet.

 

He doesn’t know how long that will be true however as Stiles moves from his quivering cock and follows the chocolate down around his balls as he takes them in his mouth and Derek bucks, keening as Stiles sucks but doesn’t stay for long as he knows what he wants, where he wants to go.

 

Derek feels Stiles’ tongue flicking around his hole, skirting on the rim before dipping inside for a luscious second.

 

Stiles moves his head and comes back up to kiss Derek and it should be gross but it’s _Stiles._ The one that never fails to give him everything he needs.

 

As they kiss Stiles pulls Derek’s legs up and pulls and pushes until his thighs lie on his stomach, giving Stiles easier access to his ass and anything, _anything_ he wants.

 

And Stiles takes.

 

He travels down Derek’s body again, licking at his nipples and nibbling on his hip bones before he gets back were Derek really wants him, _needs_ him right now.

 

The younger man circles his rim again but that’s all the teasing he gives before he’s delving in, licking, swirling and twirling his tongue. Darting in and out again and again in a perfect rhythm with Derek’s hips.

 

Derek wants harder and apparently Stiles agrees as he grabs hold of Derek thighs, squeezing, nails digging in, in breathtaking pain-pleasure.

 

Still Stiles tries to get deeper, faster and Derek watches as he places his feet on the armrest and uses the leverage to push himself forward into Derek, into his _ass_.

 

It’s ethereal the pleasure Derek feels as Stiles reaches Derek prostate, pressing wetly with his tongue onto the bundle of nerves that make Derek’s back curve upwards and his toes to flex. It’s a constant pounding as Stiles darts in and out, so _hard_ and so _fast._

 

And then Stiles does _something._

 

He starts circling Derek’s prostate, languid licks that feels like heaven and then he _sucks,_ no warning given and it’s too much.

 

Derek crashes, his hole body seizing and then relaxing as he comes. Its a wave. A tsunami. One that absolves him completely and utterly until he can’t move, can’t speak, can’t _breath._

 

Stiles takes everything out of him, moves to lick up every part of Derek’s spunk, lapping as Derek’s body convulses, shivering and twitching at the pleasure it is given.

 

He still can’t breath, no words coming out. It’s as if every time he breaths it’s stilted but his heart still continues to pound, he can feel it under his skin, beating as if it wants to be let out, as if it wants to go somewhere. Go to Stiles.

 

Derek realises his eyes are closed as Stiles comes back to his mouth, pecking him once and when Derek opens his eyes he sees Stiles’ blinding smile, ‘you up for another round?’ he asks, smirking a little at what must be Derek’s face, spent and so, _so,_ sated.

 

Derek doesn’t think he is ready, or will ever be after that but nods anyway and tries to get his breath back as Stiles opens him up with his long _dexterous_ fingers.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Derek wipes the remainder of the chocolate off of his face as he looks at himself in the mirror. He really doesn’t understand how most of it is gone. It could have happened when they were decorating each others faces with kisses though and he remembers Stiles’ mouth tasting even more of chocolate when they got back to each others lips.

 

He supposes it does make it easier to clean up that Stiles is as bad as him -or werewolfs in general- when it comes to tastes and smells since both of them neither have a spot of chocolate or spunk on their bodies.

 

This has definitely been the best valentines day he’s had so far even if it didn’t mean anything at all to Stiles. He’s okay with that because he still got to have him. Derek hated Stiles. And Derek loved him.

 

After cleaning up he walks back into the lounge where Stiles is lying back on the couch, naked and hands behind his head; looking altogether cocky. Derek would hit him but he kind of deserves to.

 

Derek takes a second to stare at his long lean limbs, filled out since he started doing track instead of lacrosse. He’s beautiful; pale, flawless skin stretched across muscle, freckles and moles teasing Derek in to wanting it all. Knowing, however that he can’t have any of it, not completely, he starts to walk to his clothes to get dressed and leave but Stiles’ hand wraps around his wrist. When had he stood up and walked over to him?

 

‘Don’t leave? Please.’ Stiles looks sad, resigned, ‘Just for once, stay. I know we hate each other and you’d rather be anywhere else, especially after everything I made you do earlier but it’s valentines day and I’d rather not fall asleep by myself and I know you don’t either despite what you may say.’

 

It’s a cover for them. Or Derek at least. He doesn’t hate Stiles, doesn’t think he ever has to but this can’t continue if he doesn’t so the cover stays. They’re both to proud to be friends with benefits but it’s okay for them to say they do it because they both hold so much hate and anger and in Stiles’ case, also a lot of anxietly. So that’s the cover, they do it because they hate each other as well and it takes some of the pain away, having fun for a little while, getting to feel pleasure instead of pain.

 

Still, Derek says yes because even though Stiles hates him, he doesn’t hate Stiles and honestly? He’d do anything to make sure Stiles is as happy as he can be in this messed up world of theirs.

 

So he let’s Stiles manoeuvre him back onto the sofa, he lets him push him back and allows Stiles to crawl into the space in front of him, moves his own arm around Stiles front and just _holds on_ and enjoys Stiles’ hand making patterns on the back of his hand because right now they both need it and that’s what they always do right? They save each other from monsters, creatures of the dark, glowing eyes and cut throat claws. And most importantly? They save each other from their-selves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please give kudos, subscribe and comment because it makes my day. 
> 
> Any questions or suggestion you have either leave in the comments and i'll reply or send me a message on twitter @PhantasiaTT or Tumblr @aworldofsarcasm 
> 
> While you are there feel free to follow me (shameless self promotion).


End file.
